university_of_business_and_international_studiesfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
=FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS (FAQS) ABOUT UBIS= ACADEMIC YEAR How long are UBIS semesters? UBIS has three 16-week semesters per year. Each semester is divided into two 8-week modules (there are six 8-week modules per year) How many entry dates are there per year? 6 for graduate and undergraduate students. UBIS GRADUATE & UNDERGRADUATE 8-WEEK MODULES FOR 2013 Module C May 6- Jun 30 Module D Jul 1-Aug 25 FALL BREAK Aug 26-Sept 1 Module E Sept 2 – Oct 27 Module F 28 Oct – 22 Dec UBIS CERTIFICATE PROGRAMS FOR 2013 Jul 8 2013 Sept 23 2013 How many courses does a student have to take per year? Students need to take the equivalent of two semesters of studies per year to be considered full time, which means a minimum of 12 courses per year. Students who wish to Fast Track their studies would take the maximum number per module (3 courses or 18 per year). COURSES What time of day are courses offered on ground? Depending on the students enrolled in on ground courses, they are either in the evening or during the day. Courses which have a heavy concentration of working students are more frequently offered in the late evening, while courses that have more students who do not work can be offered during daytime hours. What areas does UBIS offer studies in? International Business, International Relations, Media & Communication and Information Studies What levels of studies does UBIS offer? Both graduate and undergraduate levels of all programs are available. VACATION When can students take time off? Students who arrive in Switzerland on a student visa from UBIS must study at least 6 months before they can take time off of their studies. Students who wish to take one module off of studies must notify the Registrar at least 2 weeks before the start of the next module. There is a CHF50 fee to maintain status as a UBIS student during that official leave of absence from active studies. Students do not have to pay this fee during summer (May-August) This option is available exceptionally during the normal academic school year (Aug 30-end of April) Students who wish to take more than one module off in a row must inform the registrar of their intended module of return as well as pay their full fees for the next term in advance and pay a fee per module they are not enrolled to be allowed to stay on official leave of absence. UBIS is only closed officially over the Christmas/New Year’s holidays. The UBIS office is closed on official Swiss and canton of Geneva Holidays. PROGRAM ENTRY REQUIREMENTS What previous studies do I need to have for undergraduate entry? Undergraduate candidates must have the equivalent of an American high school diploma or 5 British o-levels/IEGSC’s from their home country for undergraduate entry What previous studies do I need to have for graduate entry? Graduate candidates must have the equivalent of a 4-year American bachelors degree or completed a diploma with a minimum of 180 ECTS credits in their program of studies from their home country, or have taken the necessary prerequisite courses for the Masters program of their choice. If this is not the case, they may be required to take courses in any areas that they are missing basic knowledge before being allowed to take graduate level courses in that area. What previous studies do I need to have for Industry Specific Program entry? Candidates must have a University degree (Bachelor or Master) and a proficient level of English. APPLYING TO UBIS How to Apply for the Industry Specific Program Complete the enrollment form and return it to Admissions by scanning or attachment to certificate@ubis-geneva.ch. How to Apply for Undegraduate and Graduate Program at UBIS First, complete the application form and return it to Admissions by scanning or attachment and then send the original copy by mail. Second, make sure that you have all the required documentation as listed below prepared. Send scanned copies with your application and send the originals or certified copies with the original application form. Documents listed are required for and have to be submitted simultaneously for evaluation purposes. * Completed Admission Application Form (signed) * CV / Resume indicating both complete education and any work experience in reverse chronological order * Bank Statement showing at least CHF 9000 or equivalent (only for on ground students needing a visa or permit) * Official Certified transcripts and diplomas, with certified translation if not originally in English, of secondary education and any university education followed or completed * Photocopy of valid passport, if available * Study Plan indicating why student chose Switzerland, why Geneva, why UBIS, what the student plans to study, how long it will take, what degree(s) the student intends to achieve, and the student’s plans to leave Switzerland after completing his/her studies (only for on-ground students needing a visa or permit) * TOEFL or other standardized English Placement Exam Third, you will need to make payment of the application fee of CHF100. If you are in Geneva, you can bring all the paperwork and the payment to the main office. If you are not in Geneva, or coming to the office is not convenient, payment can also be made in the following manner: Your CHF100 application fee payment can be made either through PayPal over the internet (please see the UBIS website for instructions: http://www.ubis-geneva.ch/main/admissions/payment.html) or by bank transfer to the following account: Bank Name: UBS SA Bank Address: Rue de Rhone 8 CH-1204 Geneva Switzerland IBAN: CH27 0024 0240 8546 4701 E BIC/SWIFT: UBSWCHZH80A sort code : 240 Account Holder: UBIS SA-University.of Business and International Studies Fourth, be sure to notify of your choice of format (on-line or on ground) and your intended starting dates How long will it take to hear back from Admissions after I apply? If your application and all supporting documents are complete when submitted, on average a student hears back from Admissions within a week’s time. An electronic copy of papers will be sent first to the student’s email address followed by signed copies being sent by registered mail. ACCREDITATION What kind of accreditation does UBIS have? UBIS is recognized by the Department of Public Instruction in Geneva as a university able to grant Bachelors and Masters degrees. UBIS received its Eduqua Certification in July of 2009, which allows us to be registered with Swiss International Schools. UBIS has also joined IACBE (the International Assembly of Collegiate Business Education) and is preparing the accreditation process. UBIS students benefit from UBIS’ affiliation with Potomac College in the USA, which has received Regional American Accrediation from Middle States. TRANSFER CREDITS Will UBIS accept credits earned at another school? In general, as long as your undergraduate grades are equal to an American “C” “2.0” or 75% or better, and graduate grades are equal to an American “B” 3.0 or 85% or better and the courses actually apply to the course of studies at UBIS and the course applies directly to your program of studies, the answer is normally yes. However, transfer credits will neither be evaluated nor calculated until the Admissions office receives the student’s complete application form, all supporting documents and the application fee has been paid, in order to be sure that all necessary information is available at the time of evaluation. RECOGNITION Will a UBIS diploma/credits be recognized by other schools? No school can promise that another school will recognize or accept credits in transfer or a degree or diploma issued by another academic institution, except if there is already an affiliation between the two schools. Otherwise, it is always a smart move to make sure to ask the school which will need to accept credits or a degree from UBIS in advance of starting your UBIS studies. In general, UBIS credits and diplomas have been well received by other schools and the number of our semester abroad students is growing. COSTS How much does an on ground undergraduate course cost? CHF1,950 How much does an on line undergraduate course cost? CHF1,470 How much does an on ground graduate course cost? CHF2,200 How much does an on line graduate course cost? CHF1,740 How much does the Industry Specific Program cost? CHF7,900 Are scholarships available? UBIS is a small, private university with limited funding available. Being that UBIS feels every student deserves an education, UBIS has made a policy decision to help as many students as possible, rather than to offer a few students a large amount towards their studies. Therefore: l Recipients of UBIS financial aid may not receive more than one scholarship/grant at a time l Scholarships/grants are limited in size l Scholarships/grants only apply to tuition A student who accepts a UBIS scholarship or grant confirms with his/her acceptance that he/she can find the funding necessary to pay all other expenses. In general, financial aid is not automatic, must be applied for and supporting documentation must be presented. Financial aid for need based awards does not automatically cover the entire period of a student’s studies. Such recipients are required to reapply before the expiry date. All financial awards require that a student earn and keep a passing GPA; a minimum of a C (2.0) average for undergraduates and a B (3.0) average for graduates. All students receiving financial aid must enroll for and successfully complete a minimum of 18 credits (6 courses) per year. UBIS offers two forms of financial aid to its students: *Scholarships- financial aid based on academic merit *Grants- financial aid based on financial need Academic merit is evaluated through presentation of a student’s transcripts and diplomas. Undergraduate students with a GPA of B+ (3.3) and Graduate students with a GPA of A- (3.5) can be considered for academic merit based scholarship awards. These awards are granted for the entire length of studies, on the condition that an acceptable GPA is kept over the entire study period. Financial need is established through the country of origin. Financial need awards are granted only after a student has exhausted all other possible sources of aid and still requires financial assistance for his/her studies. Students requesting financial need based grants must submit copies of their own or their sponsor’s income tax reports for the most current year and/or salary sheets of the same with an evaluation of the student’s needs compared to what is available. It is the student’s responsibility to present the necessary documentation to show the extent of his or her need. Financial need based grants require yearly renewal. The following financial aid awards are available: Academic Excellence Scholarships: 10% 15% or 20% available based on a student’s GPA. For undergraduates: 10% = B+ (3.3) GPA 15% = A- (3.7) GPA 20% = A (4.0) GPA For graduates: 10% = A- (3.7) GPA 15% = A (4.0) GPA Students wishing to apply for a scholarship must submit a completed UBIS application form, all required supporting documents, pay the application fee (this is not wavered for scholarship applicants) and submit a letter explaining the reasons behind the scholarship request and supporting documentation with that letter. Scholarship eligibility will be determined at the time of acceptance. No scholarships will be allocated to students who have not applied for and been accepted into UBIS in either a graduate or undergraduate program. What is the cost of living in Geneva? An approximate minimum cost of living in Geneva is as follows: Accommodation CHF 950.- Food CHF 500.- Medical Insurance (required by law) CHF 100.-* Transport CHF 100.- Other CHF 150.- Total per month CHF 1,800.- * UBIS will help you to find the required medical insurance for students ENGLISH What language does UBIS teach in? All courses in UBIS are taught in English. Do students have to have a TOEFL/IELTS/TOEIC score? All teaching at UBIS is done in English and it is for this reason that all students are required to present proof of their English ability as part of the application process. The most common standardized English exam accepted by UBIS as proof of English capacity is the TOEFL exam. UBIS requests the following scores: TOEFL 78 or better Other standardized English exams accepted by UBIS as proof of English capacity are: IELTS 6.0 or better TOEIC 690 or better On ground students who have not yet achieved this score or an equivalent with a similar exam, will still be accepted at UBIS, but may need to complete supplementary EFL (English Foreign Language) studies simultaneous to or before commencing university studies. This will incur extra cost and time. For students who are arriving on ground for their studies, the possibility exists of being tested upon arrival. However, in order to not have any unpleasant surprises, it is recommended to take a standardized exam prior to arrival all the same, particularly as the Swiss Embassy at which you apply may require you submit it as proof of sufficient language skills at the moment of visa application. On-line students must submit their original results of the exam score to the UBIS Admissions office or have them sent to UBIS directly from the testing company. Please note that for TOEFL test, the institution code (DI) for UBIS is 3274. How to prepare the English Test? Variety of practice materials exists to help test takers prepare for the TOEFL iBT Test. These include free sample questions, practice tests, interactive skill-building pro-grams, and detailed tips and information for understanding more about the TOEFL iBT Test. There is also a TOEFL TV Channel on YOUTUBE. Teachers and students can create short videos with tips on learning English, preparing for the TOEFL Test and studying abroad. Sample questions and preparation material can also be found on http://www.ets.org/toefl. Information on the TOEFL Online Speech Sample Service can be found the website. You just need to fill out the application form for this free service. TEXTBOOKS How do I get my textbooks? UBIS students on ground and online are responsible for getting the necessary books for their courses. UBIS Library only order books for on line students who have full scholarship. A few weeks before the beginning of every module/session UBIS on ground and online students receive an email from the Students Advising Center with the following information: - The book corresponding to the course - The ISBN reference and/or the link where they can buy the book (e.g. Publisher’s website, Potomac’s Library etc.) UBIS teachers for on ground courses are responsible for getting an Inspection copy for their course directly from the publisher. To order an Inspection copy the teachers need to have a UBIS email address provided by the Associate Dean, Mr. Vincenzo Pallotta. UBIS teachers for on line courses receive all necessary information about books from the Assistant Dean on line, Mrs. Svetlana Mitereva. How can I get books on-line? The fastest and easiest is to go to: http://www.ecampus.com/SchoolFront.asp?a=1030. This is a virtual bookstore that we share with our sister school, Potomac College in Washington D.C. in the US. You can locate the textbook you need for your course by selecting the correct session (we call our Modules A, B, C, D, E and F, but they call them Sessions 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6) and then checking the code of the course you intend to take. Once you click on submit and wait patiently a minute or two, a list of the books available for sale will appear. You will have a choice between new and used textbooks as well as ebooks, which can be viewed on-line over a period of 3-12 months depending on the company. You can then make your selection and pay by credit card. If you prefer to look elsewhere, other on-line book vendors are: http://www.amazon.com (US site, and if you are in or near Europe, it will be faster to select a UK site; it takes about 1 month to receive books from the US) http://www.amazon.co.uk (UK site and, if you are in or near Europe, will have faster delivery as long as you make sure that you buy from a UK bookseller) http://www.alibris.com (US site, and if you are in or near Europe, it will be faster to select a UK site; it takes about 1 month to receive books from the US) http://www.alibris.co.uk (UK site and, if you are in or near Europe, will have faster delivery as long as you make sure that you buy from a UK bookseller) All websites will require payment by credit card. VISAS (For non-Schengen Countries) *For Industry Specific program (short term), students need a Shengen Visa *For Undergraduate and Graduate programs, students will need a student Visa SCHENGEN VISAS Information regarding Schengen Visa application: *the visa application must be submitted to the Swiss Embassy/Consulate covering your place of residence. *a visa application not submitted to the Swiss Embassy/Consulate covering your place of residence may be turned down if the reasons for submission to any other Swiss Embassy/Consulate seem unclear. *the application form can be filled in in german, french, italian, english or spanish language. *you must have sufficient financial resources to cover your cost of living in Switzerland; as a rule, an amount of SFr. 100.– per day is considered sufficient. *the Swiss Embassy/Consulate may demand a declaration of sponsorship (UBIS will provide you the sponsorship upon enrollment). *a visa without explicit authorization by the responsible authorities allows only a temporary stay in Switzerland. *you may enter Switzerland only during the period of use specified in your visa. *the maximum duration of your stay in Switzerland is specified in your visa. *you may not take up employment during your stay in Switzerland nor take up studies exceeding a period of three months without the required permit. STUDENTS VISAS Please note that the admissions department will help you to process your visa and it takes 2-4 months from when you apply at the embassy to have your answer. Please find hereafter the step by step procedure. Step 1 Make sure you are accepted to UBIS and have paid your full fees for at least one full term (please note that the Swiss are more inclined to grant visas to students who have made larger payments and expect you to be able to show CHF30,000 in available funds). Therefore, it is recommended to pay your first full year of studies in advance; all fees except the CHF100 application fee will be refunded in case of visa refusal) Step 2 Contact the nearest Swiss Embassy or Consulate of your country of residence to find out what is required for students from your country to submit when applying for a visa. Be aware that embassies have the right to demand any paperwork they wish, so do your best to supply everything as requested in a timely manner. Please contact the UBIS Admissions Office if you are required to present attestations from the school or further documentation for any reason. Step 3 Prepare the following to present as well as any supplementary paperwork that is required by your local Embassy/Consulate: Standard Requirements By Consulates/Embassies to Apply for a Visa: l Three application forms fully signed by the applicant. Applications which are not duly completed, dated and signed will not be accepted. Visa application form: http://www.bfm.admin.ch/bfm/en/home/themen/einreise/visumantragsformular.html l Student must indicate e-mail address and a contact phone number in case additional information is required. l Four recent passport photos per applicant (very strict requirements please consult the details on the embassy web page) l Three copies of the applicant’s valid passport l If, applicable, proof of residency in the country from which the application is made l Three copies of confirmation/registration letter from the university in Switzerland l Three copies of confirmation of payment of school tuition fees l Proof of financial resources, i.e. recent bank statements (3 copies each) equal to CHF9000 or more in account after payment of school’s tuition l Three copies of previous diplomas and school certificates l Three copies of a resume (biographical data, schools attended, etc.) l the price of postage if the student is permitted to submit his/her passport by mail l The M form from the canton of Geneva and required supporting documentation (this will be required of you after your file has been passed to the canton of Geneva for processing if you do not submit it with your original application)http://www.ge.ch/etrangers-confederes/fr/doc/m4-1-formulaire-non-ue.pdf l The E form from the canton of Geneva and required supporting documentation (this will be required of you after your file has been passed to the canton of Geneva for processing if you do not submit it with your original application) http://www.ge.ch/etrangers-confederes/fr/doc/e4-1-complement-etudes.pdf l The O from from the canton of Geneva and required supporting documentation(this will be required of you after your file has been passed to the canton of Geneva for processing if you do not submit it with your original application) http://www.ge.ch/etrangers-confederes/fr/doc/o4-1-prise-en-charge.pdf Step 4 Apply for your visa in the format required by your embassy. BE SURE THAT YOU GIVE IN ALL REQUIRED PAPERWORK. Visa applications will be refused by the embassy if the application is incomplete. Be sure to ensure that the M, E & O forms are accepted and sent with your documentation. Be sure to scan and send a copy of everything, especially the M, E & O forms and all supporting documentation that you submit to the UBIS Admissions Office. Be aware that the most common reasons why a visa is refused are as follows: Official Reasons Listed By Swiss Consulates for Visa Refusals A false/counterfeited/forged travel document was presented. The purpose of the stay could not be ascertained. The person’s intention to return to his/her country of origin could not be ascertained. Proof of sufficient means of sustenance in relation to period and form of stay or means to return to the country of origin or transit was not provided. An alert has been issued for the purpose of refusing entry by *The SIS *The national registrar One or more Member State(s) consider the student to be a threat to public policy, international security, public health, or the international relations of one or more of the member states of the European Union. Step 5 Inform UBIS Admissions when and where you have applied and what the Embassy told you about your application and when you will be informed of the decision. Be sure to scan and send copies of all documentation submitted to the Embassy to the UBIS Admissions Office. Step 6 When you receive answer from the Swiss Authorities, please inform UBIS Admissions Office immediately; be sure to scan a copy of any letter to the UBIS Admissions Office, since Admissions may need to email information to the Swiss Police in Geneva or fax confirmation of your enrollment with UBIS and payment of your fees to the Embassy before they will release your visa request. Be sure that you have your original receipt from UBIS of your payment with you when you go to get your visa as many Embassies will require that you present it before they will release the visa to you. Make sure you send a scanned copy of your visa to the UBIS office once it has been stamped in your passport. WORK Can students work in Switzerland during their studies? Switzerland grants students permits to study while in Switzerland. However the main purpose of the permit is to study, not to work. Therefore, Switzerland limits the amount of time a student may work during his/her studies. No student may work during their first 6 months of studies in Geneva for remuneration. (Unpaid internships may be possible, once the student has received his/her living permit from Geneva, but only within the canton of Geneva) Once the first 6 months of studies have been completed, a student may work part time for no more than 20 hours a week during the academic year (September-April) and 40 hours a week during the summer (May-August). The student must legally have the written permission of the school in order to do so. Can students have an internship while studying at UBIS? As UBIS teachers are usually active in their profession, they are great contacts for UBIS students looking for work experience in their program area. Students who are participating in the Stepping Stone program will be required to complete an internship or project as the final step for the first and third levels of the program. These internships can last from 3-6 months each time and be either paid or unpaid. Students who are not participating in the Stepping Stone program may be allowed to take on shorter paid or unpaid internships with permission of UBIS. Will a UBIS diploma enable a student to work in Switzerland after graduation? Switzerland expects students to come to Switzerland only temporarily. Students are required to sign letters agreeing to leave the country after their studies have been completed. Should a student locate a job while in Switzerland during his or her studies and an organizations wishes to hire the student as a full time employee after graduation, the student must still leave the country. During this time the company or organizations will apply for and receive authorization for the student to receive a work visa before being allowed to return to Switzerland.